


Nice Things

by EvilMaknae187



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Comedy, M/M, clumsy!hongbin, hongbin is a babe, hot!ravi, jung taekwoon is so done with everybody, mom(ish)!hakyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMaknae187/pseuds/EvilMaknae187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin loses a card game and has to learn to dance. Somewhere along the way, he meets Adonis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Things

 

 

Hongbin was always getting himself in to situations that were very difficult for him to get out of.

           

            His friends, or rather, his one friend and all of  _his_ friends, had dragged him with them to a rather suggestive club with a very suggestive picture of a very curvy woman with her hands in an obviously very suggestive position on an obviously very excited man. The entrance to the club was in the back of an alleyway, and Hongbin was full of misgivings, until he was pulled through the door, shoved past a very stocky bouncer who greeted all of Hongbin’s friend’s friends by name.

            “Siwon, you religious bastard! What are you doing here again? Woohyun, you  _know_  that Hoya’s tired of seeing you, so why do you keep coming back? Oh, Dongho! You’re not performing tonight?”

            Dongho shook his head, skittering his eyes over to Hongbin with a faint blush. Apparently, he worked at the club doing…performing?

            “Yah, Kangin-sshi! Did you forget about me?” Hongbin’s friend asked, shoving at the bouncer’s arms.

            “Nope. Sungyeol’s putting on a wonderful show tonight, Myungsoo. Hope you’ve got a lot of singles on you today. You’re gonna need them!” Kangin, as the bouncer’s name apparently was, sang.

            Myungsoo grabbed Hongbin by the arm and pushed him towards Kangin.

            “This is Hongbin. He’s never been to a strip club before,” Myungsoo announced.

             _Wait. Strip club??_

           

            Oh, HEEEELL no.

 

            “You didn’t tell me that this was a strip club,” Hongbin hissed. Myungsoo turned his beautiful smile on him, complete with dimples. Dimples didn’t work very well on Hongbin. Having been born with the most perfect dimples in the world, in his and his mother’s opinion, he was practically immune.

            “I told you that we were going to an adult-only club, and forced you into skinny jeans. You should’ve known that we were either going to a strip club, or… a strip club,” Myungsoo sighed.

            “I put the eyeliner on you, and Siwon practically had to hold you down,” Dongho interjected. Hongbin remembered. How could he forget the “religious bastard” having sat on him for over an hour while Dongho had waxed his eyebrows, penciled liner on his lash lines, applied a concealing layer of foundation on all of Hongbin’s blemishes(which were not many, if you had to ask Hongbin), and forced the sweat pants off of Hongbin’s hips, and shoved the skinny jeans halfway up to Hongbin’s thighs before he protested violently, pinching Siwon until he got off of him, and pulled up the jeans himself.

            Okay, so yeah, Hongbin should have known that he was going to a club with a very highly suggestive atmosphere. How was he supposed to know that Myungsoo was going to be slightly manipulative and very sadistic in his  _socializing_  of Hongbin?

            “Get inside, newbie. Welcome to Ken and N’s KN Adult Club,” Kangin laughed, bowing Hongbin through the door mockingly. He swatted Hongbin on the ass, and the young man turned around, his expression scandalized. Myungsoo and his friends laughed, grabbing Hongbin’s arms and pulling him all the way inside into the darkness of the club.

            “We’re going upstairs,” Myungsoo yelled close to Hongbin’s ear, fighting to be heard over the throbbing of the bass.

            “What’s upstairs?” Hongbin wondered. He caught a glimpse of a sign that said “Men Only,” with a picture of a man with both hands around a pole, and his head thrown back, suggesting that he was in-

            Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.

            Hongbin was  _not_ about to go there.

           

            They reached the upstairs of the building, and the atmosphere was no different. Where the smell of light, flowery woman’s perfume had filled the air, accompanied with the darker, heavier musk of man-scent, downstairs, up there, there was nothing but cologne, however, and Hongbin was suddenly glad for the tightness of his jeans when he caught a glimpse of one of the dancers on stage.

            The lanky man on the stage had his head back, sliding his hands up under his shirt, and Myungsoo released a very unmanly squeal, dashing to the front of the stage, digging his hand into his wallet.

            “That’s Sungyeol. He and Myungsoo have a  _thing,_  even if Sungyeol won’t admit to it. He’s actually very different outside of the club,” Siwon said, pulling Hongbin up to the stage. The younger man was sandwiched between Myungsoo and Siwon, and bodies pressed against his back eagerly.

            Sungyeol whipped his shirt over his head savagely, and tossed it airily at Myungsoo. Myungsoo caught it and held it up to his nose, his eyes faintly glazed. Hips swaying sensually, hair waving over his face and covering his eyes seductively, and hands sliding up and down over his body teasingly, Hongbin could feel his jeans growing just a tad too tight.

            Sungyeol’s dance ended all too soon, and he headed off of the stage, his clothes, all except for the barest strip of clothing that covered his most private areas, left behind on the floor. Myungsoo dashed off to follow him, swallowing hard and pupils wide in a flushed face.

            A slender young man walked onto the stage, picking singles up off of the floor and collecting the clothing that Sungyeol had left behind.

            “Are you dancing tonight, Ryeowook?” Siwon asked, his voice teasing. Ryeowook frowned.

            “You know I’m not a dancer, Choi.” Even the sweet, nasally tint of Ryeowook’s voice suggested a matronly personality, and Hongbin just  _knew_ that Ryeowook was a bossy, but sweet man. He hurried off of the stage and the lights went dark. Hongbin held his breath, and as he was jostled back and forth by larger men trying to get as close to the stage as humanly possible, Siwon gripped his upper arm and held on tight.

A single spotlight came up and illuminated a single pole that rose about five feet in the air. Hongbin swallowed hard. Classical music filled the air, and a slim young man meandered out onto the stage, shirtless, and looking as though he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing there. The music didn’t quite fit the pulsing lights that illuminated the rest of that particular floor, but, as it edged into the fourth measure, something darker and deeper filled it. Electronic beats filled the soothing strains, and the man on stage began to dance, slowly at first, and then as the bass began to build up to the drop, his hands stopped making graceful patterns, and began to slide up and down his oiled skin, his head rotating on a pliant neck.

One man shoved his way to the front, waving around a wad of cash. The dancer’s attention seemed to waver, and then focused wholly on the newcomer. The dancer slid his fingers below his belt and shimmied his pants to the ground, clad only in underwear that was so thin that it left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Hongbin blushed, turning to hide his burning cheeks in Siwon’s unfailing shoulder. He stayed that way for the remainder of the dancer’s routine.

The next moment however, when the lights faded and the music faded back in, all wild, seductive beats, Hongbin’s attention was caught by the man who swayed his hips on stage, and then arched his back impossibly, his shaggy, white-blonde hair falling into his eyes. Like Sungyeol, the new dancer pulled his shirt off and flung it into the crowd.

Hongbin found it falling into his hands, and he froze, clutching the material as though it was his lifeline, staring up at the dancer as he dipped, twirled, stretched and most importantly,  _stripped_.

 

He ended up walking away from the dancer’s routine and sitting by the bar, ordering a drink that was probably way too strong for him, letting his head fall to the cold marble of the bar with a thud. The bartender swiped a rag around him, cleaning up spills from overly-enthusiastic customers.

“First time here?” The bartender had a low, sweet voice, and Hongbin had to strain to hear him.

“Uhm, yeah,” Hongbin replied, sitting up and brushing his hair out of his face. “I’ve never been to a place like this before.”

The bartender chuckled, although the sound had a slightly sinister tint.

“You’ll get really familiar with it really quick. Apparently, this place is addicting,” the bartender said. Another customer called to him at the end of the bar, and he left, waving at Hongbin.

“See you around, kid,” he said, and then he was gone.

Hongbin spent the rest of his evening at the club at that exact seat at the bar, watching the dancers from a distance, feeling his jeans rub uncomfortably against his groin. Myungsoo came back a few hours later, lips swollen and shirt wrinkled and mussed.

“Time… Time to go, Bin,” Myungsoo said, his voice slightly dreamy. Hongbin followed his friend from the club, into the car, and then was left alone in his lonely apartment.

Hongbin collapsed on his bed, lifting the shirt that he hadn’t remembered that he was still holding to his nose. The almost-sweet, musky scent filled his senses, and he gasped, unable to think of anything else. Rolling over to go to sleep, he found that he was never going to be able to forget how that particular scent smelled, and he knew, just  _knew_  that that scent was one that he was never going to be able to forget.

 

 

***************************************************************************************************

 

He had never been very good at card games.

 

            Sitting in the tavern, studying his hand, Hongbin saw that somehow, someway, he could win this game against the handsome man in the fancy jacket, the laughing drunkard and the clumsy, fumbling-but-still-cute young man who sat across from him. The next five minutes passed in a blur, and Hongbin put all of his chips on the table, hoping that somehow, he’d win this round. He didn’t have enough money to back up his bluff, and if he lost, he’d be in very deep in something very sticky that was not going to be nearly as sweet as syrup or honey.

            “I win,” the clumsy young man announced, reaching out his hand for Hongbin to shake. And shake, Hongbin did. The stranger smiled, his teeth white and straight under a nose that was almost too large to fit his face. Hongbin groaned, dropping his head onto his arms. With his risky gamble, he had gone over what was usually his budget for meals for almost five months. That didn’t include his water, electricity, phone bill, and other such nuances.

            “I’ll be back in about ten minutes to collect, okay?” The young man said, patting Hongbin on the shoulder gently. Hongbin nearly sobbed.

            Once the stranger had gone, Hongbin sat up, holding up his hand so that he could call a waiter over to order a drink. He needed _something_ , some sort of strong drink that would take his mind off of his impending homelessness.  _Might as well spend ten dollars on a drink before I can’t even afford to buy a bar of soap_ , he reasoned.

            Swirling his drink around in his glass, fighting down the nausea that rose in his stomach as the stranger came winding back through the happily chatting crowd, Hongbin sighed.

            “What’s wrong?” The stranger asked, sitting down in front of him, swinging one leg over the other jauntily. Hongbin’s head hit the table with a dull “ _thunk_.”

            “I can’t pay. I got laid off of my job, and I’m hard pressed for money right now as it is,” Hongbin blurted, keeping his forehead pressed against the wood. He was afraid to look up at the stranger, and was terrified that the happy smile would have been wiped from the other’s face, only to be replaced with an angry snarl or a horrifying grimace.

           

            What he was not prepared for was a hearty chuckle to escape the other’s lips.

            “Don’t worry about paying me back in money,” he laughed, tilting his chair back. Hongbin’s breath froze in his chest. Surely he couldn’t mean… No, there was no way, was there?

            Could the other be asking Hongbin for his body?

 

            “No, I’m not,” the stranger laughed. The line of his neck and jaw was pleasant when he threw his head back to laugh again.

            “Do you often think out loud? The name’s Jaehwan, by the way. My friends call me Ken, though-“ He held his hand out for Hongbin to shake yet again.  The name “Ken” sounded familiar, but Hongbin couldn’t figure out how or when he had heard it.

            “You would do well not to think out loud,” Jaehwan advised. “Now, what was your name again?”

            “H-Hongbin. Lee Hongbin,” Hongbin offered weakly.

            “Now, would you work for me?” Jaehwan asked. “The pay is good, and the hours are flexible. You’ll have some of the best co-workers ever, and a handsome young man like yourself would be greatly appreciated.”

            Hongbin blushed at the subtle flirting. Considering just how much money it was that he owed to this man, he figured that it was either work for him, or have the mafia come after him and break his knees. Well, the stranger probably didn’t have a mafia at his fingertips, but somehow, Hongbin didn’t feel any less secure.

            “Where do I sign?”

 

******************************************************************************************************************

 

            Hongbin stood in front of a rather suggestive club with a very suggestive picture of a very curvy woman with her hands in an obviously very suggestive position on an obviously very excited man.

            “You’ve got to be kidding me. You’re  _Ken_ from Ken and N’s?” Hongbin choked out, his voice barely over a whisper.  Ken nodded, his face very bright and happy. Did the guy  _ever_  stop smiling?

            “Yep! Now, come on in, and we’ll get to work.” Ken held the door open, and waved Hongbin inside. Inside the club, the lights were up, and the place looked incredibly different. The walls were a dark red color, and people in jeans and tee-shirts pushed brooms over the different levels of the first floor, cleaning the dance floor, the raised platform that circled three-quarters of the room meant for dining, and above those, the nearly-private couples’ booths. Hongbin gaped. KN’s looked almost,  _almost_  like a classy bar, but when the lights went off at night, and the music began threading through the air, it transformed. The people looked surprisingly  _normal_ , since Hongbin couldn’t see more than a slight peek of skin, which was different.

            “Ken-ah. I have a new routine I wanna show you!” One of the workers came skipping across the floor towards Hongbin and Ken. The owner of the club grinned.

            “Not now, Hyuna. I’m showing our new employee around right now. I’ll watch it later, though! I’m sure it’ll be great,” Ken assured, patting the woman’s shoulder. She beamed, and went back to straightening up tables and pushing chairs under. Hongbin watched her for a moment, but her thin, lithe body danced past his mind’s eye, and he got distracted. Slowly, her features morphed into the stronger, sharp, unique, striking, beautiful,  _addicting_  features of the final dancer that Hongbin had seen all of those weeks ago when he was last at the club. Why was he thinking about a male dancer? He was supposed to think about  _women_  and all of the ways that they could-

            Oh, who was he kidding? Hongbin had known ever since he’d been bitch-slapped by the monstrosity that was puberty that he preferred men over women. Well, to be honest, he just loved beautiful people, but if he were to choose between a sexy man and a sexy woman, he’d veer straight towards the man without even looking back at the woman.

            “Hongbin? Are you in there?” Ken waved a hand past the younger man’s face, and Hongbin jumped.

            “Yeah, I’m alright. I was just thinking,” Hongbin replied, rubbing his thumbs over his eyes,

            “So, you prefer guys over girls, huh? You can work upstairs, then,” Ken said, turning towards the carpeted stairs at the back of the room. Hongbin swallowed hard, and jogged to keep up with the other.

            “How’d you know that I prefer…men...?” Hongbin asked, slightly breathless halfway up the stairs. Ken’s eyes sparkled, and he laughed. He was  _always_ laughing.

            “I told you last night at the bar – you think out loud, Hongbin,” he replied, pushing open the door at the top of the stairs. “Now, it’s time to meet N from KN’s. His real name is Hakyeon, but he’d get you to call him “your Highness” if that wasn’t what one of the dancers already calls himself. Don’t call him Hakyeon; just call him N-sshi, and be very polite, and you’ll be fine.”

            Angry yells and the sound of broken glass assaulted Hongbin’s ears and he flinched, drawing back, only to have Ken shove him through the door ahead of him. 

            “Get off!”

            “Hey, what’s go-“

            “Stop being such a little diva!”

            “Heechul, that’s not a good i-“

            “Stop being such a little bitch!”

            “N. Don’t bait He-“

            “Asshole!”

            “Guys, I brought you a ne-“

            “Dick!”

            “Heechul’s going to ki-“

            “Slut!”

            “What’re they doing?” Hongbin whispered, watching the two beautiful men in front of him scream at each other, one holding a golden hoodie, the other brandishing a pair of white skinny jeans as though they were a whip. Ken gave him a fond, sympathetic look. He’d been trying to interject in the two’s angry conversation the entirety of his being in the upper level, but both of the men had been drowning him out with insults.

            Dou-“

            “WHAT’S GOING ON IN HERE?” Ken’s voice wasn’t angry, just loud, and got all of the attention of every person in the room.

            “Jerk,” the shorter of the two arguing males said. His eyes were catlike, and his lips were full and red. His skin was pale and soft-looking, but his cheeks were flushed angrily. Hongbin found him to be very, very beautiful, but in a highly dangerous way. The man  _knew_ that he was attractive, because even the way that he  _breathed_  was cocky.  

            “Meany,” the taller man muttered. His skin was darkly tanned, and he was thin, almost painfully thin. He wasn’t quite as pretty as the first man,  but his unique features made him stand out from the crowd. At least, that’s what Hongbin thought.

            Hongbin nearly snorted at the child-like insults, until the tanned man began talking.

            “He tried to take my jeans to wear with his tacky jacket.”

            “He wouldn’t let me have the jeans.”

            “So, he tried to take them.”

            “I just needed a nice outfit for tonight!”

            “But, Ken, you  _know_ how I am with my clothes!”

            “I thought that maybe,  _maybe_  you’d be nice and let me borrow them!”

            “But his butt is so much bigger than mine; I was worried that he’d stretch my jeans!”

            Ken sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly.

            “N, give him the jeans. They stretch; they’re meant to. Heechul, you have to  _ask_  to borrow clothes. Especially if they’re N’s. You know how he gets.”

            Both men hung their heads. Hongbin pointed at the tanned man, and leaned into Ken.

            “ _That’s_ N?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Ken nodded and hummed an agreement. N and Heechul wandered off, heads together, discussing outfits for what sounded like a very long evening. Hongbin spun slowly, taking in the way that this particular level looked.

            The walls were a deep blue, and there was a raised platform all the way around just like the lower level. There were no private booths, however. Instead, there were just couches and differently shaped lounge chairs. Hongbin raised his eyebrows and nodded. He could get used to working here.

            The bar stretched across a lot of one side of the raised platform, and the lanky, bartender was standing behind it, and it seemed as though he was fending a tall, uniquely handsome young man away from the alcohol with an increasingly aggravated expression. Looking up, as though looking for help, the bartender made eye contact with Hongbin. Jerking his chin at Hongbin in recognition, he went back to trying to force the young man away from the alcohol.

            “Please, hyung?” The boy whined.

            “You’re not old enough, Hyuk-ah.”

            The boy pouted, and then plopped down into a stool, crossing his arms and frowning.

            “I’m old enough to be a stripper, but not old enough to drink. That’s messed up…”

            Hongbin smiled. The relationships between the people here seemed to be very tight and close, and there was nothing that seemed out of place, not even Heechul’s ugly gold hoodie. Ken grabbed him by the arm and dragged him through a door marked “Employees only.”

            Several more people scurried around, running light and sound checks, and men stretched, preparing veteran limbs and ligaments for their routines later in the evening. A tall dancer walked by slowly, rolling his head on his neck and stretching his shoulders. Hongbin didn’t pay him much attention until the air that the dancer stirred brushed past his nose and the same smell that was on the shirt that Hongbin slept with each night touched his senses. His head snapped up and he craned his neck, but the blonde dancer was retreating into the opposite direction from Ken and Hongbin.

            “Who was that?” Hongbin asked breathlessly, still trying to catch a glimpse of the mystery dancer. Ken shrugged, rifling through a large book of “Interesting Names.” Hongbin kept straining his eyes, but the mystery man was nowhere to be found.

            “Who’s the blonde dancer?” Hongbin asked, tapping Ken on the shoulder. The owner straightened up, holding the book to his chest.

            “Nobody really knows. N hired him, so I don’t even know his actual name. I just call him by his stage name, which is “Ravi.” It’s French for something, I think,” Ken mused. “Now, let’s go. We’ve got to teach you how to dance.”

            Hongbin wandered after him, rolling the name of the mysterious Ravi around on his tongue. The way the name sounded matched the smell of the shirt that Hongbin loved oh-so-much, and Hongbin’s cheeks flushed hotly.

            The name pounded through his head for the rest of the day, and every time he thought of it, a tiny thrill would shoot through his stomach, and he’d have to suppress a giggle. Oh yeah, he was crushing like a stereotypical American schoolgirl, and he was not even  _close_ to feeling ashamed.

 

             _Ravi_.

 

 

**“Roll your hips to the left! To the** _**left,** _ **** **Hongbin! Hongbin! That’s still to the right!”**

         

          The choreographer shoved his hands through his hair. He’d been working with Hongbin on the same piece of the dance for more than three straight hours, and the young man had not seemed to understand what exactly it was that he was supposed to do.

          “Can’t you see that I’m trying?” Hongbin stomped his foot, and nearly squealed with anger. N’s eyes widened, and he clutched Ken’s arm with a stunning ferocity.

          “Look! Look at how cute he is! He’s so cute when he’s mad, Ken! Ken, look! Do you see this?! Are you seeing this, Ken?!” He cooed. Hongbin shot him a dirty look, and then frowned, turning back to the choreographer.

          “Start stretching. Your back isn’t limber enough to do the twist, and so it’s throwing your entire routine off,” the man said, pushing the play button on a different song. Hongbin sighed.

          It had been just more than a month since he started to work for Ken and N at KN’s, and it felt as though more than a year had passed. Hongbin wasn’t good at dancing, he broke glasses when he worked with the bartender, he wasn’t good-natured enough to work at the door, and he wasn’t confident enough to be a singer.

 

          Basically, hiring the new choreographer to teach Hongbin was a last resort, and then Hongbin was going to have to pay Ken back all of the money that he owed.

 

          Hongbin bent over, keeping his feet together and his legs straight, and touched his forehead to his knees. Naturally, he was decently flexible, and he wrapped his arms around his legs, sighing. The position was not uncomfortable, but it did feel rather awkward, especially as the door opened behind him, and a deep voice rumbled a greeting at N, Ken and the choreographer. Hongbin froze. The voice was silky, deep and smooth, and it was the perfect voice to fit the white-blonde hair and toned body of “his stripper.”

          Trying to sneak a peek, Hongbin tried to shuffle his feet apart to peer between his knees. However, gravity existed, and since nature tried its best to sabotage him on a daily basis, he overbalanced and crashed to the ground with a surprisingly loud thud. Pulling his arm free from beneath him, he groaned and pulled his body into a sitting position.

          “Hey, are you alright?” The gorgeous voice was right above him, and Hongbin froze. Looking up, he saw the face of an  _Adonis_ , and a shock of wonderfully bright electric-blue hair.

           _Damn. He’s even better looking up close…_  Hongbin thought, feeling his mouth hang open.

          The dancer’s face cracked open into a wide smile, showing all of his teeth, and Hongbin’s heart melted.

          “Well, I thought I was good-looking, but apparently, I’m better looking up close. Thanks,” the dancer laughed, winking at Hongbin as he reached out a hand to help him to his feet.

           _He wants me to grab his hand? What? What if I fall over again? He wants me to grab his hand? Me? Oh god, he’s-_

          “Bin!” N’s voice was strident. “Stop thinking out loud!”

           _Shit._

          “And stop using those words!”

          The dancer laughed and bent down, grabbed Hongbin’s hand and yanked him to his feet. Swaying for a moment, Hongbin blinked to clear his eyes.

          “Okay! So, this dance is a duet. That means that two people dance it, Hongbin, keep up,” the choreographer said, interrupting Hongbin’s eye-feast. “Ravi, you’re his partner, right?”

          Hongbin swallowed hard. He’d really like to be swallow-

 

          Nope. Nope. No way. He was  _not_  about to go there. Not with people around.

          “I want to start with the part where you spin him, okay, Ravi?” The choreographer barked, clapping his hands. “Think you can handle that?”

          “Yeah, sure, it’s fine,” came the confident reply.

           _Nope, not fine._

          Every eye in the room turned to Hongbin in amusement.

          “Places!”

          The choreographer turned the music on, pointing to Ravi for his cue. Immediately, the smile was wiped from the dancer’s lips and his body tipped, dipped, twisted and moved around Hongbin seductively. The novice dancer tried not think about how  _amazing_  Ravi looked, and how much he wanted his hands on his skin, but when Ravi’s hands slid up his shirt to grip his hips and started to spin him, there was nothing going through his mind but,  _I’m dizzy. Fuck. My life. His hands are so strong. *cue girly sigh now*_

          Ravi completed the move and stepped back, panting lightly. Hongbin staggered for a moment, and then fell forward, facedown on the practice room floor for the second time that day.

          “Can someone stop the room, please? I’d like to get off,” he mumbled, closing his eyes against the spinning of the room. N dashed over to him, shrilling his indignation at nearly top volume.

          “My baby! Are you hurt? Are you okay? What’s my name? Do you know where you are, and what your name is? Can you talk to me? Ken, he’s not talking to me! Fix him, Ken!”

          The other owner of the club sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The dancer slid his hands underneath Hongbin’s armpits and hauled him to his feet, holding him against his body firmly. Hongbin’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open, and his heart pounded firmly as Ravi’s arms slid around his waist. Ken wiggled his eyebrows at Hongbin, and the novice’s forehead wrinkled briefly.

          “Are you okay now?” The dancer whispered, his face close to Hongbin’s ear. Hongbin was taller, but he felt so small, being held so securely in the other man’s arms. Exhaling carefully, he nodded, and Ravi stepped back. Immediately, Hongbin’s body felt colder, and he fought to keep himself from shivering.

          “So, apparently, Hongbin isn’t ready for this dance. Next time, leave out the spin, and just pull him in. Draw in your audience, and try to be romantic. There’s a reason that this is a Hispanic-themed dance. It’s a sexy language, and you have to convey that through your dance. Stare into his eyes, bite your lip, do  _something_  that will have your audience searching for clean napkins, okay?”

          Ravi nodded, and Hongbin winced.

          “Ew.”

          Ken chuckled.

 

 

          “So, that went well,” Ken remarked later as he walked Hongbin down to the staging area. Hongbin shot him a look of pure poison, which Ken brushed off. On the edge of the stage, Heechul was sitting, picking a fight with one of the other dancers who Hongbin seemed to remember as Sungyeol. Upon seeing their boss approaching, the two walked off, the nature of their argument lost to Ken and Hongbin both.

          “Those two are always going at it. And, I don’t mean that they’re always arguing, either. They’re literally always going at  _it_ ,” Ken elaborated, shaking his head. “Sungyeol hires out his body for extra pocket money, and Heechul’s his “tutor.” We rarely see either of them.”

          Just then, a tall, gangly dancer walked up to the two. His face was soft and kind and his features were distinctly Chinese.

          “Do you know where Heechul went?” He asked. His voice was just as soft as his face, Hongbin noted. Ken pointed in the direction that the two previous dancers has disappeared. The tall dancer followed them, shoving his hands into his pockets.

          “Heechul’s body is in high demand,” Ken remarked. Hongbin nodded. “Poor Hangeng just wants their relationship to be normal and healthy, but Heechul, while being healthy, is far from normal.”

          Hongbin nodded patiently.

 

          “You work  _where?_ ” Myungsoo’s voice was incredibly loud, and he grabbed Hongbin’s shoulders fiercely. “Have you met Sungyeol? Isn’t he great?”

          Dongho was far less impressed.

          “Yeah, Hongbin doesn’t do much there. He can’t even dance,” he said, flopping onto Hongbin’s bed. Myungsoo waved him off and swung Hongbin around.

          “Can you get me a job there?” He asked, his eyes bright with hopefulness.

          “No.”

          Hongbin and Dongho looked at each other, and then fell about laughing their heads off.

 

         

“Who was that new guy?” Ravi asked, looking down at N and gritting his teeth. N’s head bobbed, and he flicked his eyes up Ravi’s body.

          “Right, you’re busy. Alright, go ahead and finish,” the dancer said, sighing and leaning back against the counter. The co-owner of KN’s coughed, and then stood up, wiping his mouth.

          “I hope you’re happy now. You’ve been needing to get that fixed ever since you got done dancing with the new kid,” N said, his voice dryly sarcastic. Ravi looked down his body and held up the hem of his shirt.

          “It’s nice shirt! How was I supposed to know that he was going to use it to keep himself from falling? My shirt ripped, and you know how to sew. Of course I’m happy!” He said, shoving at N’s shoulders. If it was possible for eyes to roll all the way back, N would have been the one to do it.

          “His name is Hongbin. He’s new and precious, and if you touch him, I will kill you,” N said, hopping up to sit on the counter. It was Ravi’s turn to roll his eyes, and he rolled them like th e.

 

 

 

          A couple of months and many falls, ripped shirt and swears later, Hongbin’s dance was finally completed, and he was standing by the edge of the stage, nervously twisting the silky material of his shirt between his hands. Footsteps fell behind him, and he was tackled by a flying N and an overenthusiastic Heechul. The co-owner of the club and the hot-headed dancer had adopted the new employee with a vigorous enthusiasm that had caused Hongbin bruises and lipstick-stained kisses nearly every day. The two hopped around him, their words light and encouraging. Hongbin accepted it with a tenuous smile, biting his lip.

          “Don’t be nervous. You’re hot; the audience is gonna love you,” Heechul said, winking at the dancer.

          “Uh, thanks?” Hongbin offered weakly. The performer before him finished their routine, and slunk off of the stage. In the dim backstage lighting, Hongbin could see his body shining with sweat and his face glowing with self-pride. Inhaling slowly, Hongbin stepped up onto the stage, taking his place before the single light could find him.

          With a deafening click, the light flashed on, blinding him just as the music faded in, and his muscles began to start the first position by muscle memory alone. His hands came alive, raising above his head and sliding up and down his chest, and he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, only to bite it with an attempt at a smoldering look. From the whistles and applause that he received, he guessed that it was fairly effective. Different people reached out towards him as he sauntered towards the edge of the stage, but he eluded their hands gracefully. Slowly, slowly, his shirt was tugged over his head, and he undid the button on his jeans, showing just a peek of the waistband of his boxers.

          The music began to build, and the lights went out. Hongbin shivered, and felt the heavy, dark presence of another dancer move into place behind him. Ravi’s hands were kind, gentle even, as they leaned Hongbin back and held him securely. When the lights snapped back on, Ravi’s head had dropped so that his nose brushed the silky skin of Hongbin’s neck. The novice dancer shivered, and almost twisted away from the other, remembering just in time to sway with the music the instant that he was set on his feet.

          Ravi’s hands slipped down into the waistband of Hongbin’s jeans, and the younger gasped. That wasn’t part of the choreography. However, it seemed as though Ravi was through with following the choreography that was already previously set. Stumbling along, doing just as Ravi prompted, Hongbin somehow managed to keep up, and then, as the music reached a crescendo, Ravi’s lips were on his own, and the lights were shut back off.

          Several breathless moments passed, and Ravi slowly pulled away, stroking his hand against Hongbin’s soft cheek. Sliding that sane hand down the younger’s arm, he wrapped his fingers around his wrist and led Hongbin from the stage. N caught Hongbin at the bottom of the stairs, and, making motherly shushing noises, ushered both dancers into a dressing room backstage.

          “Are you okay?” N asked, fetching a cold rag and wiping some of the sweat from the younger dancer’s face. Hongbin blinked, trying to steady his head.

          “I’m actually really dizzy,” he said, finding a seat and collapsing into it. N drew back, pursing his lips thoughtfully.

          “I can get you some medicine, but I’d have to go to the store to get it. Are you feeling nauseous at all?” He asked. Hongbin shook his head. N turned to leave, and Ravi made to follow, only to have his boss shove him back with a small, tanned hand to the chest.

          “Stay with him. I don’t want you to leave him alone for even a minute, arasso?” He said. Ravi swallowed hard and nodded in agreement. For such a small man, N was more than his fair share of imposing and frightening. Hongbin groaned and fell back into the chair. Looking over at him, and pulling a sympathetic face, N sighed.

          “I’ll go get some meds, okay? Traffic’s kind of bad, so I’ll make sure to be careful. Drink some water, and I’ll be back in about an hour and a half. Try not to sleep, okay?” He said, checking for his keys and wallet. Hongbin sighed and nodded his response. N gave him a final look, and then was gone with a sharp slam of the door.

          Ravi avoided making eye contact with Hongbin, who had somehow, and very mysteriously, recovered. The novice dancer’s dark, pretty eyes followed the other around the room, until he could barely stand the silence. It took only about twenty seconds.

          “You kissed me.”

          Hongbin’s voice was strangely loud in the small room. Ravi flinched.

          “You kissed me, and I don’t know you, and I usually only let attractive men kiss me after they’ve taken me out for coffee, so I want to know why you did it, and I want to know why I let you. And, most importantly, I want to know why I liked it.”

          Ravi’s head snapped around, and his eyes went dark. Silently, he stalked over to Hongbin and leaned over him, pressing him back into the chair. Hongbin’s eyes flicked down to Ravi’s lips, and then back up to his eyes. He held his breath as Ravi leaned into him, and covered Hongbin’s lips with his own again. This time, butterflies sprang to life inside of the novice’s torso and fought against Hongbin’s ribcage to be free. His arms, which were usually traitors, but were more so traitorous at this moment, raised up and wrapped around Ravi’s neck, drawing him closer. Carefully, as though he was afraid of Hongbin’s reaction, Ravi traced the tip of his tongue across the seal of Hongbin’s lips. After a stuttering moment, Hongbin let him in, nearly melting against Ravi as the dancer pulled his body close.

          “Why’d I do it?” Ravi asked, his voice dark and heavy, pulling back from Hongbin just far enough to be sharing the same air and causing Hongbin’s heart to race fast enough to outstrip a championship NASCAR racer. Ravi’s hands slid down to hold tight to Hongbin’s hips, and his thumbs slid up across Hongbin’s still-bare skin and massaged tiny circles. Goosebumps prickled up and down the novice dancer’s arms, and he closed his eyes, biting his lip.

          “The audience was captivated by you, Princess, and once I turned around and saw you, I saw why.” Ravi’s lips found his once again, and Hongbin’s senses were heightened tenfold.

          A dance had just started just down the hall, and the music was strangely muffled and muted by the heavy door.

          “When I first saw you watching my show several months ago, I thought that you were one of the most amazing people that I’ve ever seen. Even from far away, I thought you were pretty. But, you know what?”

          Hongbin panted, trying to remember how to breathe.

          “What?” He managed, desperately wanting Ravi to kiss him again.

The pulse of the heavy bass from down the hall slid around Hongbin's body, accompanied by the arms of the dancer who he’d spent so many hours fantasizing about earlier. Hongbin was pulled flush against the dancer's chest, and once he forced his lungs to take in a breath, he recognized the musky cologne and the gruffness of the man's voice as he whispered, 

"You're even prettier up close." 

 

Hongbin shivered.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” Ravi breathed. “When you dance, and you’re so clumsy, you’re such a fucking tease. When you bite your lip because you’re concentrating so hard on something, you’re so sexy that I just want to pull you away right then. You have no idea how long I’ve thought about you, Princess.”

Hongbin’s body was on fire. The entire time that Ravi had been speaking to him, the dancer’s hands had been traveling up and across the novice’s body, brushing the sensitive skin of his nipples, and sliding across the zipper of Hongbin’s jeans. The novice jolted and nearly cried out, choking for air as Ravi picked him up by the hips and pulled their bodies close together. Hongbin’s legs dangled on either side of Ravi’s waist until the dancer propped him up against the counter at the back wall and set about discovering every single inch of Hongbin’s mouth that he could reach.

 

 

  Hongbin had dreamed about being with that one person that would make him feel like sparks were coming off of his skin. He’d always wanted to find out what it was like to have chemistry with someone, but through multiple one-night stands and a few bad relationships, he’d pretty much given up on having someone make him feel special and make him feel like he was worth something.

            In his dreams, the man who swept him off of his feet was tall, muscular and dark, all smoldering eyes and passionate kisses and Hongbin had always thought that the one person that would give him everything he wanted would fit that picture-perfect image of a fierce lover. He’d dreamed, he’d daydreamed, and he’d sighed over lost opportunities with guys that he’d pick up at bars, but he had never once imagined that the person that would light a fire in his belly and make flickers of electricity flare at every touch would be a man with bright blue hair, laughing eyes, a slender-but-still-built body and a vibrancy that Hongbin had found himself craving.

             _He’s perfect_ , Hongbin thought, closing his eyes and sighing as Ravi’s lips closed over his for the second time that night. He knew that he’d once again thought aloud when the dancer suddenly grew more intense, leaning over Hongbin until the novice’s back hit the mirror with a dull thud, his hands pressing on the other’s hips firmly. Not sure what to do with his hands, Hongbin raised them, one to press on Ravi’s chest, the other to bury in his soft, blue hair.

            When Ravi pulled back to allow the both of them to catch their breath, Hongbin’s head fell back and he  _groaned_ , already feeling his pants growing tight. Immediately, the other dancer attacked the exposed skin with open-mouthed kisses, sending shivers down Hongbin’s spine and causing his eyes to slide closed as his chest heaved. He paused where the neck met the shoulder and bit at the skin, making Hongbin’s eyes fly open and his chest arch forward.

            Every single little touch was like fire spreading across his skin, and Hongbin felt like he was perfectly virgin and innocent again. It wasn’t that he was inexperience in this area –far from it- but he’d never had anybody quite so….

 

            Once he found the word to describe Ravi, he’d insert it into the sentence.

 

            Hongbin’s chest was still bare, his skin pulled tight over muscle and bone and Ravi wasted no time mapping out every little dip where the muscle swelled and receded with his tongue, causing the novice to cling to him desperately.

            He wanted to find every spot that make Hongbin putty in his hands and there were many of those spots scattered in abundance on the novice’s body. There was one just below where Hongbin’s ribcage ended and there was another spot in the center of his abdominal muscles, just a few inches above his navel. Every time that Ravi would suck at those spots, or bite them softly, Hongbin would  _whine_ , fingers scrabbling over the dancer’s shoulders, trying to gain purchase, to find  _something_  that would prove to him that what was going on was real and wasn’t just another figment of his imagination. Ducking his head, Ravi captured one of the other dancer’s nipples in his mouth and bit down only to soothe it with kisses, causing Hongbin to release breathy gasps into the emptiness of the room.

            “If you…want me…to…stop…just tell me…okay..?” Ravi whispered, his voice deeper and huskier than usual from the smell, feel and taste of Hongbin’s skin. Hongbin shook his head, all ability to form a coherent sentence chased away with the talent of Ravi’s tongue. Well, to be honest, he was never very eloquent, but he could manage, and he was proud of his moments of quick-witted responses, but Ravi’s ministrations stole every bit of skill he had in that area.

            When Ravi’s hand stole down to press against the front of Hongbin’s jeans, applying pressure against an area that had gone too long neglected, Hongbin bucked up before he could stop himself and almost lost it there. Mildly amused, Ravi pulled away, resting both palms on the counter and leaning close to Hongbin.

            “Needy, aren’t you?” He teased. Hongbin blushed. Ravi leaned just the little bit closer and pressed his lips against Hongbin’s again for a minute before pulling away and resting his forehead against the other dancer’s.

            “Just tell me if you’re not okay with something, alright?” He whispered, his hand sneaking down, this time unfastening the zipper and button on Hongbin’s pants. Hongbin nodded, his eyes trained on the other’s hands, feeling his stomach grow tighter at the sight of them splayed against his thighs, tanned fingers digging into his skin before one slid up and pressed over the bulge in his boxers. As Ravi’s hand applied pressure and tightened over Hongbin through his boxers, the young dancer wasn’t all that confident that he’d ever be able to form any kind of sentence ever again.

            Ravi slid down, falling to his knees and pressing a kiss to Hongbin’s stomach, just above the waistband of his boxers, staring up at Hongbin with dark eyes.

            “Is this okay?” He asked. Hongbin nodded quickly, his fingers tightening over the edge of the countertop. Ravi smiled and then curled his fingers around the top of the other’s jeans, pulling them down and throwing them to the side. Hongbin bit his lip, nearly drawing blood when Ravi’s mouth closed over the fabric of his boxers.

             _Oh my god…. This is better than what I imagined_ , Hongbin thought, feeling his stomach muscles twitch as Ravi ran his fingers up the younger dancer’s thighs. The other made an amused face and pulled back, looking up at Hongbin with a smirk.

            “You imagined this?” He asked, his voice teasing and dark at the same time. His very tone suggested that if Hongbin said yes, he’d be in for the time of his life, but oblivious as always, Hongbin missed the hint. Nodding, Hongbin’s expression suddenly went from a blushing, innocent boy to a flushed, aroused, experienced man who  _wanted_  Ravi. Ravi stood, one arm on either side of Hongbin, trapping the younger between them. His mature-vixen act falling away, Hongbin bit his lip and swallowed hard, unable to meet the other dancer’s eyes.

            “ _You_  imagined _this_?” Ravi asked incredulously. “But you’re so  _innocent_!”

            Hongbin’s eyebrows raised straight up into hairspray-sticky hair and he reacted suddenly, driving forward and tackling the taller dancer, locking both legs around the other’s waist and pressing their foreheads together. Ravi didn’t miss a beat –he never did, the flawless dancer that he was- and he pressed Hongbin’s back up against the wall and kissed him hard.

            “I’m not that innocent,” Hongbin gasped when he had the chance. The other dancer’s eyebrows rose challengingly, and he spun again, toppling them over the arm of the couch, making them fall onto the cushions with identical grunts. Propping himself up with one hand on Hongbin’s hip and the other in the plush of a couch pillow, Ravi began to push forward against Hongbin, causing the novice dancer to gasp and whimper, his thighs sliding on either side of the elder’s hips. He whined and then moaned, pushing at the other’s shoulders.

            “If you don’t stop, I’m gonna-“ He broke off his sentence to gasp loudly and toss his head to the side. “If you don’t stop, I’m gonna come right now, and I wanna do it with…”  _you inside of me…_

            For once, he didn’t voice his thoughts out loud, but he didn’t have to. Ravi picked up on the signs himself, a flush spreading over his cheeks and chest as he stood and began to unfasten his own pants.

            “Do you have any-“ Ravi started, and Hongbin waved his hand at his discarded jeans.

            “In my wallet,” he finished, his voice tight with impatience. Ravi chuckled and went to retrieve the items, two packets of lubricant that he knew would be very important in the next few minutes. Lifting his hips as Ravi slid his boxers off, Hongbin felt his first flash of insecurity. He knew that his body wasn’t perfect, that his thighs had a bit more fat on them than he was comfortable with, knew that he wasn’t the ideal image of flawless, but Ravi didn’t seem to care. The other dancer was struck breathless and he leaned over to kiss Hongbin deeply.

            “You’re perfect,” he breathed against the novice’s lips. “You’re so, so perfect.”

            “I’m not all that,” Hongbin replied, blushing at the compliment. Ravi took a moment to look under his arm at Hongbin again and then looked back up at the younger.

            “But you are, and my opinion is all that matters, okay?” His voice brooked no argument and Hongbin swallowed hard.

            “Okay…”

            The older dancer smiled and moved back, tearing open one of the packets of lubricant and spreading the contents over his fingers. Pushing Hongbin’s knees apart with his shoulders, he paused, head tilted to the side.

            Hongbin waited patiently –for all of ten seconds- before interjecting.

            “Have you done this before?” He asked. Ravi nodded and then bit his lip. That lip bite had to have been the sexiest thing that Hongbin had ever seen, and his cock twitched against his stomach at the sight.

            “I have, but not with you… I don’t want to hurt you,” Ravi murmured. The younger dancer’s head fell back against the cushion.

            “Right now, the only thing that’s hurting me is my dick. I want to come, and I would like it if you’d hurry. You don’t have to treat me like I’m going to break, because, let me assure you, I’ll be- Oh my  _god_!”

            In the midst of Hongbin’s lecture, Ravi had pressed two fingers deep inside of the other dancer, causing him to lose all ability to talk yet again, reducing him to a panting, whimpering mess.

            “You talk too much,” Ravi chuckled, watching how the other’s body took his fingers, pulling them deep into the tight heat that made Ravi’s own length throb. Hongbin wanted to retort, he really did, but as Ravi began to scissor his fingers and add another, he decided to scold him later.

           

A few minutes later, Hongbin was sweating and panting, nearly driven mad with the barely-there brushes against his prostate and Ravi decided that the younger was ready enough to take him. Sliding off his own pants and boxers, he took his length in hand and prepared to spread lubricant across it. A light touch from Hongbin stopped him and the novice took the lubricant from him.

“Let me,” he said, his voice raw from his moans and gasps. Ravi swallowed hard and then bit down on his cheek to stop the high-pitched gasp that threatened to rip from his throat when Hongbin’s fingers, covered in the cool gel, wrapped firmly around his cock. If Hongbin had felt sparks, then Ravi was feeling supernovas and every single time that Hongbin’s wrist flicked, or his fingers applied pressure to another part of his length, he felt his vision going blurry. There was only so much that he could take before he lost it, and he pulled Hongbin’s hand away.

Not even bothering to ask if the other was ready this time, Ravi aligned himself with the other dancer’s entrance and began to push forward. Hongbin’s head fell back and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. There was pain, there always was, but there was also pleasure and all around him, the heavy, musky scent that was so uniquely  _Ravi_.

It took a minute or two, but soon enough, Ravi found a rhythm and he set it, pushing forward and then pulling back. Hongbin let loose tiny gasps and sighs and then, as the elder gripped his hips and pulled them upwards to find a better angle, he fairly screamed as his prostate was impacted firmly.

 _I’m not going to survive this_ , he thought, feeling how Ravi’s thrusts drove him back into the couch. He knew that he’d be sore tomorrow, but as his stomach tightened, he found himself not caring.

“R-Ravi….I’m…” he began, and then, his release hit him, tearing through every single cell in his body until he shuddered from the force of it, ropes of his come painting his chest and a bit spattering on his chin. The way that his body tightened around the other was almost enough to send Ravi over the edge as well. He pushed hard into Hongbin’s body until the novice was tossing his head, his body nearly hurting with oversensitivity. Hongbin felt warmth flood inside of him and he whined when Ravi pulled free.

For a couple of minutes, they lay side by side on the couch, panting. Ravi’s arm snuck around Hongbin’s waist and the novice rested his head on the other dancer’s chest, tracing the lines of his collarbones with a lazy finger. Once they’d caught their breath, Ravi sat up, helping the other up and over to the sink where he began to wash the younger dancer off.

“That’s impressive,” Ravi remarked, wetting a paper towel with warm water and some soap.

“What, my stellar flexibility? You pushed my leg almost against my ear,” Hongbin said, raising an eyebrow as Ravi began cleaning off his chest.

“I was talking about how you came so hard that you got some on your chin,” the elder remarked, swiping a finger through it and showing Hongbin. The younger laughed and then pushed the digit under the running water. Ravi proceeded to clean them both off, finding their clothes from where they’d been thrown about the room and pulling them on, giving Hongbin his shirt as the younger dancer shivered. Wrinkling his nose at the stain on the couch, Hongbin flipped the cushion over and flopped down, pushing his sweaty hair off of his face.

“N should be back soon,” he muttered lazily, resting his cheek on the arm of the couch and beginning to drift off to sleep. The elder hummed his agreement and sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around the novice’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. It was about four minutes later when his statement fully hit them both and they sat straight up, Hongbin wincing and shifting his weight around until he found a more comfortable way to sit.

“N’s gonna be back soon…” They breathed, staring at each other. Silence reigned in the room.

 

The doorknob clicked as someone tried to open it.

 

“He’s back…” Hongbin whispered.

“Look sick,” Ravi hissed, pushing him down and throwing a blanket over him. Standing up and heading over to the door, he unlocked it to let his boss into the room. Immediately, N’s nose shot up into the air and his expression became extremely shrewd.

“Hongbin, I got your medicine. Kim Wonshik, what DID YOU DO?” He finished his sentence with a shriek. Ravi stepped back, eyes wide.

“I told you not to use my real name,” he protested weakly.

“If you’re sleeping with my most innocent employee, I’m going to call you whatever I feel like, mister! Ken? Ken, come in here! He dirtied my baby, Ken! Ken, do something!” He shrilled, turning his head to the side to yell down the hallway. Ken’s voice could be heard telling N to “take care of it himself” and N turned back to the occupants of the room.

“You’re going to wish that he hadn’t said that,” he hissed, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. No sooner had it closed than Heechul pushed it open, stepping inside with a feline-esque smirk.

“Who got dirtied?” He asked, and then his eyes fell on Ravi, standing against the wall and Hongbin sitting on the couch, the blanket covering his lap as he sat with his eyes huge and focused on N. “The new guy? Congrats, Ravi; he’s hot!”

N let out one of the most offended noises that had ever passed from the mouth of a human being and he slapped Heechul’s shoulder.

“You did  _not_  just call Hongbin ‘hot.’ Hongbin is not ‘hot,’ for your information, Kim Heechul. He’s still innocent and sweet and you can’t call him names like that, because that’s just wrong!” N squawked, putting a hand on his hip and branding his finger like a whip.

“Apparently he’s not so innocent anymore, Cha  _N_ , and I can call anybody anything that I want! I’m Kim Heechul!” Heechul retorted. Ravi snorted with barely suppressed laughter.

“So this is  _funny_  to you?” N asked, turning on him slowly. Ravi nodded and covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

Hongbin didn’t see what was so funny. His boss was terrifying and anybody in his right mind would have cowed in the face of the look that N was giving Ravi. Whatever was so amusing, Heechul got it, too, and he didn’t even try to hide his laughter, losing it and collapsing against the wall with mirth. Hongbin located the nearest phone. He wanted to make sure that he’d be able to phone an ambulance just in case N decided that Ravi’s ‘crime’ merited punishment.  

“What’s so funny?!” N shrieked, waving his hands. Ravi nearly choked on his air, trying not to laugh. N nearly  _steamed_ , his darkly tanned cheeks taking on a darker tint as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Clearly indignant, he finally decided on gritted teeth and narrowed eyes, looking more terrifying than ever, but still, neither Ravi nor Heechul took the hint.

 _Uh-oh…_  Hongbin thought, seeing N’s face grow red. N turned around, and advanced on Hongbin, every step heavy and threatening.  _He’s gonna kill me…_

“My poor baby! Did the big, bad scary man touch you? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Did you tell him to stop and he still didn’t?” N asked, shooting dirty looks over at Ravi and Heechul who were propping themselves up, nearly breathless with laughter.

“I didn’t tell him to stop,” Hongbin assured N.

“He  _seduced_ you! You didn’t know what you were doing!” N protested.

“Oh, I knew what I was doing. It’s alright, hyung; I wanted it,” Hongbin tried again. N swept him up into a hug, nearly smothering him.

“You don’t know what you’re saying!” He cried, rocking Hongbin back and forth. “My poor baby!”

Hongbin tried to wriggle free, only to have N cling tighter. Ravi noticed his struggle and came to help, trying to pry N’s arms loose to no avail.

“If you don’t let him go, I’m going to tell Leo that you’re in here clinging to the new boy because you’re jealous of me and unsatisfied with your relationship with Leo,” he grunted, his hands slipping on the silky material of N’s shirt. The tanned boss of KN’s looked offended, sitting up and letting his mouth drop open.

“You wouldn’t,” he breathed. Ravi raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

“No really, you wouldn’t. You’re scared of Leo, and you’d never call him in here.” N smirked, thinking that he’d won.

“I would,” Heechul remarked. “Leo! Get in here! Your boyfriend is trying to put the moves on the new guy and he won’t let him go! I think he’s been drinking again!”

“Liar!” N shrieked, lunging at Heechul.

“I’m out,” Heechul cackled, ducking out of the room. “Good job, Ravi-yah!”

N followed him, shouting threats and curses as his voice faded in the distance.

 

There was silence in the room for a moment.

 

“We should get out of here,” Hongbin said slowly.

“He’s going to come back.”

“And if he finds us here…”

“We’re dead….”

“We really should go…”

Hongbin grabbed Ravi’s hand and, after looking both ways down the hall to ensure that N wasn’t charging back up to berate them some more, led the other dancer from the building, stopping in front of his car and dropping Ravi’s hand sheepishly.

They stood silently for a moment until the awkwardness pressed on Hongbin’s nerves.

“So what happens now?” He asked, afraid to look up at the other dancer. If he had, he would have seen the way that the smile lit up Ravi’s face and the hopeful expression that began to spread there.

“Well, I enjoyed being with you way too much for that just to be a one-time thing…” He began, and Hongbin still couldn’t meet his eyes. The doors to the club opened and a group of people came flooding out, laughing and stumbling, obviously drunk. Most of the girls and a few of the guys eyed Hongbin hungrily and Ravi shielded him with his body protectively. The crowd passed on.

“I enjoyed being with you, and if it’s not too much to ask, how are you feeling about that cup of coffee?” Ravi tried. Hongbin looked up, his eyes wide.

Jumping forwards, he pushed Ravi back into his car with a deep kiss.

 

 

“Coffee sounds nice.”

 

 

 

************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr! 
> 
> http://manic-maknae.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments are love! 
> 
> ~~Mak~~


End file.
